Perry 2.0
“' '” is the 21st episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. ''It first aired on November 11, 2013. This is the 41st episode overall. It features the only appearance of Alaster and Robo Perry Plot When Principal Perry lets Davenport give Mission Creek High a much-needed “tech upgrade”, Donald gets the idea to create a robotic version of Principal Perry that will patrol the students in the hallway. Meanwhile, Bree and Adam encountered Alaster, which Adam theorized to be a bionic spy. Story Chase and Leo think the school needs to be more high tech. When Principal Perry lets Davenport give Mission Creek High a much-needed “tech upgrade,” she gets the idea to create a robotic version of herself that will help her patrol the students and get the school board to go check it out. Leo and Chase are fed up with Robo-Perry and hijack her system and make it dance instead for revenge. But after Davenport says that if you change the way she is, she will revert back to a default self which was for the military, to Search and Destroy. Meanwhile, Bree and Adam are suspicious of Alaster, a new transfer student from a foreign country. Adam and Bree try to see if he has Bionic Reflexes because they don't want to be faced by another bionic spy, like Marcus. Alaster does have good reflexes as he was able to quickly reach out and catch Bree's thrown water bottle. Alaster also has an ability to speak many accents and Bree thinks he has Vocal Manipulation. So the two try a game of dodge-ball but Alaster just curls up in a ball getting hit by Adam's thrown balls. Bree realizes those aren't Bionic Reflexes. At lunch, they try to make Alaster confess his bionic secret but then realizes he isn't. Adam wants to try one more test to see if he can lift weights like Adam can. Adam accidentally picks up the weight racks and Alaster runs away in fear. Alaster tries to go to Robo-Perry for help, but in Search and Destroy mode, she throws him across the room. The Perrys fought to the death but it seemed like Robo-Perry was winning. Davenport makes the Lab Rats use their bionics to destroy Robo-Perry, but before they do, Principle Perry tackles Robo-Perry and rips her head off. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry/Robo Perry Guest Cast * Matthew J. Evans as Alaster Mentioned Cast * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Trivia * According to Donald, Chase couldn't stand Leo when they first met. * It is revealed that Perry is strong enough that she can destroy a titanium robot. * David DeLuise, who portrayed Jerry Russo in the Disney Channel show, ''Wizards of Waverly Place, directed this episode. * In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, when Leo was asked to join the team in battle, Leo asked if it was another "let's use Leo as bait" trick again. He may have been referring to what happened in this episode, when they used him as bait to trap Robo-Perry in a classroom. * This episode is similar to that Wow Wow Wubbzy Episode, "Gidget the Super Robot", Were Widget creates a robotic version of herself. Goofs * Principal Perry says that she has always wanted a super cute twin sister, however, in the episode Face Off, it was revealed that she already has a twin sister. ** She might have possibly been insulting her. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Codename:Perry2.0 Video Category:Episodes with [[Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Perry episodes Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2013 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes directed by David DeLuise Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:November Episodes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Cheo Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes